Trista B Lockwood: The Other Doppelganger
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Trista has just met Klaus and found out that she's the other Doppelganger... and everybody except her knew. Hurt by her brother, sister and friends' deceit she turns to Klaus for an exchange. Only to get into quite the compromising position.


Chapter One

No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke  
(Damon's falling for Rose, she didn't die because Trista had been the previous Alpha -even though they're male- in the pack before she arrived. But he still has the hots for Trista)  
Possible Rebecca/Dean relationship)  
(Trista hates Elijah for giving her his memories and Damon for lying to her about being a Doppelganger)  
(Klaus is in a fight within himself about his affections for  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe with a little Supernatural mixed)

Chapter One

KATHERINE'S P.O.V

I looked at the Lockwood Doppelganger who reminded me so much of my younger sister that I couldn't help but try and speak some sense into her.  
"You have got to be kidding, Klaus does not negotiate and when he does negotiate somebody always winds up dead aka your brother and sister as examples?" But she wasn't buying it and Klaus looked at me with a face of pure hatred, so I backed further into the chair I was sitting in and just listened as I could just pass on the information to Damon when he came by later with the vervain.

KLAUS'S P.O.V

"Oh is that so?" Trista nodded once as she jumped up onto the table, crossing one golden-toned leg over the other as she tried to stare me down.  
Shaking my head as I noticed that I had been looking her over, wondering what she'd look like beneath me without those small shorts and black t-shirt which showed that she was in no way wearing a bra making the feeling intensify and myself harden as more thoughts flew through my mind.

I snapped my head up to see a small smile on her face, no doubt because she knew what I had been doing, her amazement fueled me with an fire liked no other as I spoke to her condescendingly  
"If you had of asked last night I would have said yes, but you didn't seem interested in anything but deciphering that gift you were given by my brother"

"As long as nobody Human or Supernatural in this town dies then I'll do what you ask..."

As Trista spoke I found myself feel like an evil prick, but I shook the feeling off and quickly decided the price for her sisters blood and the entire towns freedom.

"I want you..." I said softly as if realizing it for the first time while looking at her intently, a small blush creeping up it's way to her cheeks. "I want all of you and I want to mark you as my own!"

I said the last part as a statement as if to make sure she knew that if she went through with this that there would be know turning back and as she nodded her head in response I moved toward her as she slid off of the table and then bit into the hollow of the right side of her neck while pulling her in closer to me so she could feel how her blood effected me.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

As Klaus pulled me closer to him I felt his manhood press into my abdomen causing me to gasp at the effect that I was having on him, I had never thought that I would be in a position like this since I was kidnapped by a Shifter who was working with Vampires back when I was with the Winchester's and dating Sam.

As he pulled back I could feel that the wound had healed itself making me wonder what was about to happen next, as I'd only ever heard of Werewolves marking their territory -their mates- they copulate and if another where makes a move then they have a problem.  
But Klaus then took of unbuttoned his shirt to the middle before taking the dagger a had concealed beneath my back and cut himself in the middle of his chest "drink" was all he said before he moved my lips towards the freely flowing blood and as I did what he said and drank his blood I felt myself being dragged into his memories before he was turned into a Vampire making tears streak down my face as he pushed himself away and ran out the door to god-knows-where with Katherine at his heels.

It had been almost three months and I hadn't been in contact from anyone in Mystic Falls.

After Klaus and Katherine had left the apartment I had said a spell so that all the books I had filled with scrawls and sketches of Elijah's memories were destroyed and another spell for my suitcase to appear beside me so that I wouldn't have to put up with shopping for clothes, or even asking to go shopping seeing as I didn't know what would and wouldn't make Klaus angry.

Today though I would find out everything I did to torture him and it hadn't been what I had expected.  
"A couple of your old Hunter friends have been following us for weeks now!" Klaus said in frustration "I... want... them... gone"

I simply nodded and found myself catching a cab to one of the cheap hotels in Chicago after an afternoon of shopping with Klaus and his sister Rebecca who thought that the music was "repulsive" and the clothing was "barbaric" but what else was Klaus to expect after keeping her in a coffin for over eighty years without updates on 'whats-the-what?'

As the cab driver started to yell I noticed that we were there and got out while handing him a hundred all the while clutching my bag and never looking back as I walked past the classic 1967 Chevy Impala and knocked on the door where the three Winchesters were supposed to be rooming only to here a bunch of groaning.

Curiously I turned the nob to see if the door was open and found it was, so pushing the door forwards and walking in I found myself frozen in the spot as the door closed behind me.  
At the moment I walked in Dean had been thrusting his cock in and out of Rebecca -who was lying down on all fours- moving herself so that she was in sync, making me wonder what the hell I had just walked and how they hadn't even noticed that I had just entered the room.

So I decided that it was time to put my Valley-Girl act on as I said  
"So... like what-ya-doin?" Causing the two to come at the same time as they turned around to see me in a deep red, spaghetti-strap dress that accentuated all of my curves and stopped mid-thigh.  
"So are use going to stay on the bed and fuck or give me some goddamn answers?" I almost yelled in my normal tone of voice that told them I knew something was up and I wasn't leaving until I knew what.

2. FINAL CHAPTER

No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke  
(Damon's fallen for Rose, she didn't die because Trista had been the previous Alpha -even though they're male- in the pack before she arrived. But he still has the hots for Trista)  
(Possible Rebecca/Dean relationship)  
(Trista hates Elijah for giving her his memories and Damon for lying to her about being a Doppelganger)  
(Klaus is in a fight within himself about his affections for  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe with a little Supernatural mixed)

Chapter Two

REBECCA'S P.O.V

As I turned around and came at the same time as Dean to see Trista I panicked, knowing that if she told my brother that I would be in a world of trouble.  
So I quickly shoved Dean away from me and ran around dressing myself trying to figure out what I was going to do to make Trista forgive her for sleeping with her ex-boyfriend as she'd seen Trista looking at Dean with a sour look ever since I had moved away from him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen-" I said, but Trista put up her hand to stop myself from saying anything more.

"Stop, just... stop, Rebecca I believe that you didn't mean it and I wont tell your brother about what I saw. But I'm not going to lie" she turned to Dean this time as she spoke "seeing this hurt after what you did and if your father found out he'd most likely castrate you, so stop following me and give this to Sam for me"  
She then handed Dean an envelope before motioning for me to follow her.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

It had been a week and I could see the change in Rebecca telling me that she was still sleeping with Dean and for some reason it made me feel jealous.  
'Probably because he left me after he saw me rip a man to shreds when I didn't tie myself up in time' but the past should stay in the past, but I felt the need to make him know that what he did didn't bother me and that's when I found myself walking into Klaus's bathroom where he was about to take a shower in nothing but a silk robe which I let fall off of my shoulders and down to the floor as he turned around to ask what I was doing.

KLAUS'S P.O.V

As I heard the bathroom door open I turned my hear around to see Trista standing in a loose silk robe and just as I was about to ask her what she was doing she let it fall down her shoulders onto the ground and then walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders before leaning her head upwards catching her lips with my own.

I was frozen for a moment as Trista had made it clear from the start that she wanted nothing to do with me, but as she pulled back and surveyed my eyes I couldn't help but slam her against the bathroom counter as th sound of her blood pumping throughout her body drove him over the brink and he found his visage change to that of his vampiric one.

Then in one movement he slid his fangs into the same spot as he had when he marked her.

He let out a growl as the blood touched his tongue and slid down his throat and found himself wanting more, up to the point that Trista tried to pull away.  
But he kept her in place and kept on drinking until suddenly he heard her heart stop beating and her body go limp in his arms.  
"No, no, no , no , no, no, NO!" I screamed as I held onto Trista's lifeless form, tears suddenly making there presence known as Rebecca entered to find me covering Trista with a towel.  
A look of horror and sympathy on her face.

"LEAVE NOW!" I yelled at her as I held Trista close to me, not being able to let go.

FIFTY-YEARS-LATER

KLAUS'S P.O.V

As I walked down the busy street I felt a sudden pull to my left, turning around I looked in a store window to see none other than an older looking Trista shopping with Katerina and Rebecca -who I hadn't seen in over a century.  
But the odd thing was there was a girl who looked to be the age of fifteen, who looked exactly like her mother except for her curled blond locks and pale blue eyes and that's when Trista turned to see me and ushered the girl out of view.  
"Impossible!" I spoke aloud "she's my daughter".


End file.
